robloxs_mythsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eyeless Man
RM File #0009 - "The Eyeless Man" The Eyeless Man D-Block "Class-D" 11/05/2008 ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Subject Name: The Eyeless Man RM Classification: '''Class-D "Uncontainable" '''Containment Number: '''RMF-E-0009 (E09) '''Last Recorded Incident: 11/13/2008 Description Throughout the history of this site, there has been something that watches from a distance, though it has no eyes. The Eyeless Man has been described as a Caucasian humanoid wearing a striped suit, he has a mouth, but of course, no eyes. Players have often complained about a mysterious figure that stalks them from the distance, an eyeless man who follows them almost everywhere, no matter how hard they try to escape him. Every game he joins, his username changes, but appearance stays the same, and no one but the person he is stalking can see him. Incidents * 11/5/2008 'In late 2008, a player reported that he was being stalked by someone, though the player he was being stalked by, had many names, but the same appearance. He first saw the man when playing ██████████, he noticed a player he thought looked cool, wearing a suit and had a unique face with a mouth and no eyes, just standing at the edge of the map, not doing anything... simply watching. Later the same day, he spotted him in a different game at the edge of the map, with a different username. He thought it was odd and switched games, the man did not show up in the next game and he thought it was over. * '11/6/2008 The player logged on again, and started patrolling a clan fort, when he spotted him again. At the edge of the map, simply watching, was the same eyeless man. He pointed him out to the others at the fort, however, no one could see him, and thought he was messing with them. * 11/12/2008 After almost a week of enduring the stalking, the player decided to finally announce publicly in the forums that he was being stalked by an eyeless man. He went into a game to see if he would be there, surely enough he was, so he approached the man, and the following conversation is what followed: Player: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME Man: ... Player: DUDE TELL ME, I'M TIRED OF YOU FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE I GO Man: Say the words. Player: WHAT WORDS, I JUST WANT YOU TO LEAVE Man: Through blindness I can see everything. Player: Why do you want me to say that? Man: ... Player: If I say it will you just leave me alone? Man: Yes. Player: Through blindness I can see everything. after the phrase is said, the eyeless man leaves * 11/13/2008 At about 2:00 am, the player logs off, and is relieved he could enjoy playing Roblox without the interruption of the man. As he prepared to go to sleep, and shut off his light, his closed door creaked open. He figured it was simply it blowing open due to the air conditioner turning on, so he shut it. He laid back in bed, and it creaked open again. Annoyingly, he closed the door again, and went back to sleep. It creaked open again... and again... until he set a geode he had displayed in his room in front of it, to make sure the breeze would not push it open. He anxiously waited for the door to creak open again, but it thankfully did not, and he fell asleep. In the middle of the night he was awoken to a scraping sound, when he checked to see what it was, the door had opened again, and the geode had been pushed with it. He glared at the closet door mortified, and then he heard a faint whisper from within, which uttered'', "Through Blindness I can see Everything". He passed out, and woke to darkness, he screamed for his parents. "I can't see! I can't see!", the boy was left blinded forever. '''HQ Containment Procedure' The Eyeless Man's containment procedure will be detailed more when the new CF is released. Evidence No links available... Notes * Other similar stories have been recorded, however none as detailed as the first encounter with the Eyeless Man. * So far there have been 4 known encounters, three of them have lost their vision. * One player claims to have escaped the man by simply not playing Roblox anymore. * It's speculated that until the man gets the last victim to say the words, he cannot strike again. Though this is only speculation. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Written by Kazdam (Official RM File) Category:Myth Files